1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle such as a work vehicle and so forth like a vehicle for agriculture such as a tractor and so forth.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A work vehicle like a vehicle for agriculture such as a tractor and so forth comprises an engine for driving the wheels.
And, a configuration is known in which electric component products and an engine control unit are attached to the engine like that (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-47773).